Ina Coolbrith
Ina Donna Coolbrith (March 10, 1841 - February 29, 1928) was an American poet, writer, librarian, and a prominent figure in the San Francisco Bay Area literary community. Called the "Sweet Singer of California", she was the 1st California Poet Laureate and the 1st poet laureate of any American state. Life Overview Coolbrith, born the niece of Latter Day Saint movement founder Joseph Smith, Jr., left the Mormon community as a child to enter her teens in Los Angeles, California, where she began to publish poetry. She terminated a youthful failed marriage to make her home in San Francisco, and met writers Bret Harte and Charles Warren Stoddard with whom she formed the "Golden Gate Trinity" closely associated with the literary journal Overland Monthly. Her poetry received positive notice from critics and established poets such as Mark Twain, Ambrose Bierce and Alfred Lord Tennyson. She held literary salons at her home — in this way she introduced new writers to publishers. Coolbrith befriended poet Joaquin Miller and helped him gain global fame. While Miller toured Europe and lived out their mutual dream of visiting Lord Byron's tomb, Coolbrith was saddled with custody of his daughter, and the care of members of her own family, so she set up house in Oakland and accepted the position of city librarian. Her poetry suffered as a result of her long work hours, but she mentored a generation of young readers including Jack London and Isadora Duncan. After she served for 19 years, Oakland's library patrons called for reorganization, and Coolbrith was fired. She moved back to San Francisco and was invited by members of the Bohemian Club to be their librarian. Coolbrith began to write a history of California literature, including much autobiographical material, but the fire following the 1906 San Francisco earthquake consumed her work. Author Gertrude Atherton and Coolbrith's Bohemian Club friends helped set her up again in new house, and she resumed writing and holding literary salons. She traveled by train to New York City several times and, with fewer worldly cares, greatly increased her poetry output. Youth Ina Coolbrith was born Josephine Anna Smith in Nauvoo, Illinois, the last of three daughters of Agnes Moulton Coolbrith and Don Carlos Smith, brother to Mormon Prophet Joseph Smith, Jr.Egli, 1997, p. 215. Coolbrith's father died of malarial fever 4 months after her birth,Herny, 2008, p. 20. and a sister died a month after that; Coolbrith's mother then married Joseph Smith, Jr., in 1842, becoming his 6th or 7th wife (depending on whether Fanny Alger is counted as a wife or as a lover).Historian Todd Compton counts Fanny Alger as a wife of Joseph Smith, Jr., but George D. Smith and Fawn M. Brodie do not. * * * No children came of the union — Agnes felt neglected in her unfruitful Levirate marriage, the only such marriage of Smith. Over the next 2 years, Smith married some 20 to 30 more wives, angering non-Mormons in the area. In June 1844, Smith was killed at the hands of an anti-Mormon, anti-polygamist mob. Losing her faith and fearful of her life, Coolbrith's mother left the Latter-day Saint community and moved to Saint Louis, Missouri, where she married a printer and lawyer named William Pickett. Twin sons were born to the couple, and in 1851 Pickett traveled overland with his new family to California in a wagon train. On the long trek, Coolbrith read from a book of Shakespeare's works and from a collection of Byron's poems. As a 10-year-old girl, Coolbrith entered California in front of the wagon train with the famous African-American scout Jim Beckwourth, riding with him on his horse, through what would later be named Beckwourth Pass. The family settled in Los Angeles, California, and Pickett established a law practice. To avoid identification with her former family or with Mormonism, Ina Coolbrith's mother reverted to using her maiden name, Coolbrith. The family resolved not to speak of their Mormon past, and it was only after Ina Coolbrith's death that the public learned of her origin. Coolbrith, sometimes called "Josephina" or just "Ina", wrote poems beginning at age 11, first publishing "My Ideal Home" in a newspaper in 1856, writing as Ina Donna Coolbrith. Her work appeared in the Poetry Corner of the Los Angeles Star, and in the California Home Journal. As she grew into young womanhood, Coolbrith was renowned for her beauty; she was selected to open a ball with Pío Pico, the last Mexican governor of California. In April 1858 at the age of 17, she married Robert Carsley, an iron-worker and part-time actor, but she suffered abuse at his hands, and further emotional pain came from the death of the couple's infant son. An altercation between Pickett and Carsley resulted in a bullet mutilating Carsley's hand, requiring amputation. Carsley accused Coolbrith of infidelity, and she divorced him in a sensational public trial; the dissolution was final on December, 30 1861. Her later poem, "The Mother's Grief", was a eulogy to her lost son, but she never publicly explained its meaning — it was only upon Coolbrith's death that her literary friends discovered she had ever been a mother. In 1862, Coolbrith moved with her mother, stepfather and twin half-brothers to San Francisco to ward off depression, and changed her name from Josephine Donna Carsley to Ina Coolbrith. Poet at the age of 29 or 30]] Coolbrith soon met Bret Harte and Samuel Langhorne Clemens, writing as Mark Twain, in San Francisco. In 1867, 4 of Coolbrith's poems appeared in The Galaxy.Library of Congress, American Memory. Cornell University. In July 1868, Coolbrith supplied a poem, "Longing", for the 1st issue of the Overland Monthly, and served unofficially as co-editor with Harte in selecting poems, articles and stories for the periodical. She became friends with actress and poet Adah Menken, adding to Menken's credibility as an intellectual, but was unable to impress Harte of Menken's worth. Coolbrith also worked as a schoolteacher for extra income. For a decade, Coolbrith supplied a poem for each new issue of the Overland Monthly. After the 1866 publication of 4 of her poems in an anthology edited by Harte, Coolbrith's "The Mother's Grief" was positively reviewed in The New York Times.Egli, 1997, p. xix. Another poem, "When the Grass Shall Cover Me", appeared unattributed in an anthology of John Greenleaf Whittier's favorite works by other poets, entitled Songs of Three Centuries (1875); Coolbrith's poem was judged the best of that group. In 1867, recently widowed Josephine Clifford arrived at the Overland Monthly to take a position as secretary. She formed a lifetime friendship with Coolbrith.Egli, 1997, p. 111. Coolbrith's literary work connected her with poet Alfred Lord Tennyson and naturalist John Muir, as well as Charles Warren Stoddard who also helped Harte edit the Overland Monthly. As editors and arbiters of literary taste, Harte, Stoddard and Coolbrith were known as the "Golden Gate Trinity". Stoddard once said that Coolbrith never had any of her literary submissions returned from a publisher. Newspaper clipping found inside A Perfect Day, and Other Poems, by Ina D. Coolbrith. 1881. Coolbrith met writer and critic Ambrose Bierce in 1869, and by 1871 when he was courting Mary Ellen Day, Bierce organized friendly card games between himself, Day, Coolbrith and Stoddard. Bierce felt that Coolbrith's best poems were "California", the commencement ode she wrote for the University of California in 1871, and "Beside the Dead", written in 1875. in the 1870s]] In mid-1870, Coolbrith met the eccentric poet Cincinnatus Hiner Miller, newly divorced from his 2nd wife, and introduced him to the San Francisco literary circle at the suggestion of Stoddard. Miller quoted Tennyson in describing Coolbrith as "divinely tall, and most divinely fair".Herny, 2008, pp. 22–23. Coolbrith discovered that Miller was appreciative of the heroic, tragic life of Joaquin Murrieta, and she suggested that Miller take the name Joaquin Miller as his pen name, and that he dress the part with longer hair and a more-pronounced mountain man costume. Coolbrith helped Miller prepare for his trip to England, where he would lay a laurel wreath on the tomb of Lord Byron, a poet they both greatly admired. The two gathered California Bay Laurel branches in Sausalito and took portrait photographs together. Coolbrith wrote "With a Wreath of Laurel" about this enterprise. Miller went to New York by train, calling himself "Joaquin Miller" for the 1st time, and was in London by August 1870. When he placed the wreath at the Church of St. Mary Magdalene, Hucknall, it caused a stir among the English clergy who did not see any connection between California poets and the late lord. They sent to Constantine I, the King of Greece for another laurel wreath from that country of Byron's heroic death, accompanied by some Greek funding which was joined in kind from the purse of the Bishop of Norwich to rebuild and refurbish the 500-year-old church. The 2 wreaths were hung side by side over Byron's tomb. Librarian Coolbrith had hoped to tour the East Coast and Europe with Miller, but stayed behind in San Francisco because she felt obliged to care for her mother and her seriously ill, widowed sister Agnes who was unable to care for herself or for her two children. After he returned from Europe, in late 1871 Joaquin Miller reunited with his first daughter, called variously Calle Shasta, Cali-Shasta, or Calla Shasta (Lily of the Shasta), born in August 1858 to a Native-American woman named Paquita. He took the teen from her home in rural Northern California to Coolbrith in San Francisco for her to school while he went abroad again, this time to Brazil and Europe. At a literary dinner on May 5, 1874, Coolbrith was elected honorary member of the Bohemian Club, the 2nd of 4 women so honored. Coolbrith was second of the four women given honorary membership in the club. The first honorary female member was Margaret B. Bowman, wife of club co-founder James F. Bowman, she being elected by acclamation during the first formal Bohemian Club meeting. By 1895, three more women were honorary members, including Coolbrith in 1874, author Sara Jane Lippincott (pseudonym Grace Greenwood), and actress Elizabeth Crocker Bowers, wife of actor David P. Bowers. Coolbrith outlived them to become the last female club member. This allowed the members of the club to discreetly assist her in her finances, but their help was not enough to cover her full burden. Coolbrith moved to Oakland to set up a larger household for her extended family. Coolbrith's sister Agnes died late in 1874, and the orphaned niece and nephew continued to live with Coolbrith. Coolbrith wrote "Beside the Dead" in grief from the loss of her sister. Her mother Agnes died in 1876. To support the household, in late 1874 Coolbrith took a position as the librarian for the Oakland Library Association, a subscription library that had been established five years earlier. In 1878, the library was reformed as the Oakland Free Library, the 2nd public library created in California under the Rogers Free Library Act (after Eureka). Coolbrith earned a salary of $80 per month, $ }} in current value, much less than a man would have received. She worked 6 days a week, 12 hours a day. Her poetry suffered as a result. She published only sporadically over the next 19 years — working as Oakland's librarian was the low point of her poetic career. At the library, her style was personal: she discussed with the patrons their interests, and she selected books she felt were appropriate. In 1886, she befriended and mentored 10-year-old Jack London, guiding his reading. London called her his "literary mother". Twenty years later, London wrote to Coolbrith to thank her. Coolbrith also mentored young Isadora Duncan who later described Coolbrith as "a very wonderful" woman, with "very beautiful eyes that glowed with burning fire and passion". Magazine writer Samuel Dickson reported that, at a soirée in 1927, an aging Coolbrith told him of the famous lovers she had known, and that she had once dazzled Joseph Duncan, Isadora's father. Coolbrith said that his attentions led to the breakup of his marriage. Duncan's mother left San Francisco and settled her 4 children in Oakland, little knowing that Coolbrith would soon meet 1 of her children, and help the young dancer develop a wider knowledge of the world through reading. Duncan wrote in her autobiography that, as a librarian, Coolbrith was always pleased with the youthful dancer's book choices, and that Duncan did not find out until later that Coolbrith was "evidently the great passion of Duncan's life". Coolbrith's nephew Henry Frank Peterson came to work with her at the library, and began to organize the books into a faceted classification scheme that she specified, which used 1- and 2-digit numbers to stand for general subjects, and 3-digit numbers to indicate individual books in that subject. Before this, Coolbrith had resisted library trustee attempts to classify the books; she had wished to continue the reading-room atmosphere that she had established. In 1881, Coolbrith's poetry was published in book form, entitled A Perfect Day, and other poems. Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, after Coolbrith's publisher sent him a copy, said "I know that California has at least one poet." Of the poems, he said "I have been reading them with delight." Yale poet Edward Rowland Sill, professor at the University of California and a keen critic of American literature, gave Coolbrith a letter of introduction that he wished her to send to publisher Henry Holt. It said, simply, "Miss Ina Coolbrith, one of our few really literary persons in California, and the writer of many lovely poems; in fact, the most genuine singer the West has yet produced." Quaker poet and former abolitionist John Greenleaf Whittier wrote to Coolbrith from Amesbury, Massachusetts, to share his opinion that her "little volume" of poetry, "which has found such favor with all who have seen it on this side of the Rocky mountains", should be republished on the East Coast. He told her "there is no verse on the Pacific Slope which has the fine quality of thine." Beginning as early as 1865 in San Francisco, Coolbrith held literary meetings at her home, hosting readings of poetry, and topical discussions, in the tradition of European salons. She helped writers such as Gelett Burgess and Laura Redden Searing gain wider notice. a good friend.]] Once warmly social with her, in the 1880s Ambrose Bierce turned his caustic pen to criticism of Coolbrith's work, and thus lost her as a friend. In 1883, he wrote that her finely-wrought poem "Our Poets" should have been made a dirge, as the great poets of California were dead. He wrote that the periodical she worked for should be named the Warmed-Overland Monthly because it delivered nothing new. Regarding her poem "Unattained", Bierce complained of "this dainty writer's tiresome lugubriousness." In response, Coolbrith sided with those who said his incessant needling led local writer David Lesser Lezinsky to suicide. Coolbrith published poems in ''The Century'' in 1883, 1885, 1886 and 1894.Library of Congress, American Memory. Cornell University. All four poems were included in Coolbrith's 1895 book, Songs from the Golden Gate—a re-issue of her earlier 1881 collection, with some 40 poems added. In New York, Coolbrith was acknowledged by a reviewer in the monthly journal Current Opinion as "a true, melodious and natural singer. Her work is characterized by great delicacy and refinement of feeling, and comprises dainty love songs, verses of deep religious feeling, stately odes, written for special occasions, and charming bits of description." In September 1892, Coolbrith was given three days' notice to clear her desk, to be replaced as librarian by her nephew Henry Frank Peterson. A library trustee was quoted as saying "we need a librarian not a poet." Coolbrith's literary friends were outraged, and published a lengthy opinion piece to that effect in the San Francisco Examiner. Peterson's plans for the library were quite successful, however; under his guidance circulation quickly grew from 3,000 to 13,000. Peterson opened the library on Sundays and holidays and increased accessibility to the stacks—he was praised by trustees for his "management improvements". In 1893 at the World's Congress of Representative Women, held at the beginning of the World's Columbian Exposition in Chicago, Coolbrith was described by Ella Sterling Cummins (later Mighels) as "the best known of California writers... who stands peerless at the head." Coolbrith was commissioned to write a poem for the Exposition, and in October 1893 she brought with her to Chicago the poem "Isabella of Spain" to help dedicate Harriet Hosmer's sculpture Queen Isabella which stood before the Pampas Plume Palace within the California Pavilion. Listening to Coolbrith were well-known women such as suffragist Susan B. Anthony and journalist Lilian Whiting. During Coolbrith's visit, Charlotte Perkins Stetson, her friend from the Pacific Coast Woman's Press Association (the women served as president and vice-president, respectively), wrote to May Wright Sewall on her behalf; Stetson observed that Coolbrith could benefit from introductions to Chicago's best writers. Coolbrith's difficulties in Oakland followed by her trip to Chicago unsettled her friends who did not wish to see her move away and "become an alien" to California. John Muir had long been in the habit of sending Coolbrith letters, and the occasional box of fruit such as cherries picked from the trees on his Martinez estate, and he made such an offering in late 1894, accompanied by a suggestion for a new career which he thought would keep her in the area — she could fill the position of San Francisco's librarian, recently vacated by John Vance Cheney. Coolbrith sent a response to Muir, thanking him for "the fruit of your land, and the fruit of your brain". After signing the letter "your old-time friend", she added a post-script comment: "No, I cannot have Mr. Cheney's place. I am disqualified by sex." San Francisco required that their librarian be a man. In 1894, Coolbrith honored poet Celia Thaxter with a memorial poem entitled "The Singer of the Sea". Thaxter had been to the Atlantic Monthly what Coolbrith was to the Overland Monthly: its "lady poet" who submitted verse containing "local color". |align=left |bgcolor=#DBD3C3 |salign=right }} A second poetry collection, Songs from the Golden Gate, was published in 1895; it contained "The Mariposa Lily", a description of California's natural beauty, and "The Captive of the White City" which detailed the cruelty dealt to Native Americans in the late 19th century. As well, the collection included "The Sea-Shell" and "Sailed", two poems in which Coolbrith described a woman's love with deep sympathy and an unusually vivid physical imagery, in a way that presaged the later Imagist school of Ezra Pound and Robert Frost. The book included 4 monochrome reproductions of paintings by William Keith that he had devised as visual representations of the poetry. The book was well received in London where editor Albert Kinross of The Outlook papered the London Underground walls with posters announcing "his great discovery". Connections among Coolbrith's circle of friends resulted in a librarian job at San Francisco's Mercantile Library Association in 1898, and she moved back to Russian Hill in San Francisco. In January 1899, artist William Keith and poet Charles Keeler obtained for her a part-time position as librarian of the Bohemian Club, of which Keith and Keeler were members. Her first assignment was to edit Songs from Bohemia, a book of poems by Daniel O'Connell, Bohemian Club co-founder and journalist, following his death. Her salary was $50 each month, less than she had been earning in Oakland, but her duties were light enough that she was able to devote a greater proportion of her time to writing, and she signed on as sometime staff of Charles Fletcher Lummis's Land of Sunshine magazine. As a personal project, she began to work on a history of California literature. Earthquake and fire By February 1906, Coolbrith's health was showing signs of deterioration. She was often sick in bed with rheumatism, and hard-pressed to continue her work at the Bohemian Club. Still, in March 1906 she gave a lengthy reading to the Pacific Coast Woman's Press Association entitled "Some Women Poets of America." Coolbrith, third vice president and life member of the club, briefly discussed the most prominent early American women poets but focused more fully on ones that became known in the second half of the 19th century, reciting example verse, and critically evaluating the work. A month later, disaster struck in the form of calamitous fire following the April 1906 San Francisco earthquake: Coolbrith's home at 1604 Taylor Street burned to the ground. Directly after the earthquake but before fire threatened, Coolbrith left her house carrying a pet cat, thinking she would soon return. Her student boarder Robert Norman and her companion Josephine ZellerLeider, 1991, p. 217. were unable to carry more than another cat, a few small bundles of letters and Coolbrith's scrapbook. Immediately after he spotted heavy smoke from across the bay, Joaquin Miller took the ferry from Oakland to San Francisco in order to assist Coolbrith in saving her valuables from encroaching fire, but was prevented from doing so by soldiers who had orders to use deadly force against looters. In the blaze, Coolbrith lost 3,000 books including priceless signed 1st editions, artwork by Keith, many personal letters from famous people such as Whittier, Clemens, George Meredith and, above all, her nearly complete manuscript that was part autobiography and part history of California's early literary scene. Coolbrith never resumed the work of writing the history, as she was unable to balance its revelatory autobiographical truth with the scandal that would then ensue. In her life, there were rumors that she had accepted men such as Harte, Stoddard, Clemens and Miller as occasional lovers—a book discussing these liaisons was one she considered too controversial. Coolbrith spent a few years in temporary residences while friends rallied to raise money to build a house for her. From New York, Coolbrith's old associate Mark Twain sent three autographed photographs of himself that sold for $10 apiece—he was subsequently convinced to sit for 17 more studio photographs to add further to the fund. In February 1907, the San Jose Women's Club hosted an event called "Ina Coolbrith Day" to promote interest in legislating a state pension for Coolbrith, and in a book project being put forward by the Spinners' Club. In June 1907, the Spinners' Club printed a book entitled The Spinners' book of fiction whose proceeds were to be given to Coolbrith. Frank Norris, Mary Hallock Foote and Mary Hunter Austin were among the authors who contributed stories. Poet George Sterling, a friend from the Bohemian Club, submitted an introductory poem, and Bohemian Maynard Dixon was among the illustrators. The driving force behind the effort was Gertrude Atherton, a writer who saw in Coolbrith a connection to California's literary origins. When the book failed to produce sufficient funding, Atherton added enough from her own pocket to start construction. A new house was built for Coolbrith at 1067 Broadway on Russian Hill.Leider, 1991, p. 218. Settled, there, she resumed hosting salons. In 1910, she received a trust fund from Atherton.Leider, 1991, p. 219. During 1910–1914, with money from Atherton and a discreet grant from her Bohemian friends,Herny, 2008, p. 31. Coolbrith spent time going between residences in New York City and in San Francisco, writing poetry. In four winters, she wrote more poetry than in the preceding 25 years. Poet laureate In 1911, Coolbrith accepted the presidency of the Pacific Coast Woman's Press Association, and a park was dedicated to her, at 1715 Taylor Street, a block from her pre-earthquake home. Around 1913 Coolbrith was named honorary member of the California Writers Club, a group that quickly expanded to include Lummis and other Southern Californians. In 1913, Ella Sterling Mighels founded the California Literature Society which met informally once a month at Coolbrith's Russian Hill home, newspaper columnist and literary critic George Hamlin Fitch presiding. Mighels, who has been called California's literary historian, credited her breadth of knowledge to Coolbrith and the society meetings. In preparation for the 1915 Panama-Pacific International Exposition in San Francisco, Coolbrith was named President of the Congress of Authors and Journalists. In this position she sent more than 4,000 letters to the world's most well-known writers and journalists. n June 30, 1915, Coolbrith was named California's poet laureate. At the Exposition itself on June 30, she was lauded by Senator James D. Phelan who said that her early associate Bret Harte called her the "sweetest note in California literature." Phelan continued, "she has written little, but that little is great. It is of the purest quality, finished and perfect, as well as full of feeling and thought." The Overland Monthly reported that "eyes were wet throughout the large audience" when Coolbrith was crowned with a laurel wreath by Benjamin Ide Wheeler, President of the University of California, who called her the "loved, laurel-crowned poet of California." After several more speeches were made in her honor, and bouquets brought in abundance to the podium, Coolbrith, wearing a black robe with a sash bearing a garland of bright orange California poppies, addressed the crowd, saying, "There is one woman here with whom I want to share these honors: Josephine Clifford McCracken. For we are linked together, the last two living members of Bret Harte's staff of Overland writers." McCracken was then ushered up from her seat in the audience to join Coolbrith. Several months after the San Francisco fair, at the Panama-California Exposition held in San Diego, festivities included a series of Authors' Days, featuring 13 California writers. November 2, 1915, was "Ina Coolbrith Day": her poems were recited, a lecture on her life was given by George Wharton James, and her poetry was set to music and performed on piano and voice, with compositions by James, Humphrey John Stewart, and Amy Beach. Coolbrith continued to write and work to support herself. From 1909 to final publication in 1917, she painstakingly collected and edited a book of Stoddard's poetry, writing a foreword and joining her short memorial poem "At Anchor" to verse submitted by Stoddard's friends Joaquin Miller, George Sterling and Thomas Walsh. Coolbrith's official status as California Poet Laureate was confirmed in 1919 as the "Loved Laurel Crowned Poet of California" by the California State Senate with no financial support attached. At the age of 80, McCracken wrote to Coolbrith to complain to her dear friend of still having to work for a living: "The world has not used us well, Ina; California has been ungrateful to us. Of all the hundred thousands the state pays out in pensions of one kind and another, don't you think you should be at the head of the pensioners, and I somewhere down below?"Egli, 1997, p. 113. Death ]] In May 1923, Coolbrith's friend Edwin Markham found her at the Hotel Latham in New York, "very old, ill and moneyless". He asked Lotta Crabtree to gather help for her. Crippled with arthritis, Coolbrith was brought back to California where she settled in Berkeley to be cared for by her niece. In 1924, Mills College conferred upon her an honorary Master of Arts degree. Coolbrith published Retrospect: In Los Angeles in 1925. In April 1926, she received visitors such as her old friend, art patron Albert M. Bender, who brought young Ansel Adams to meet her. Adams made a photographic portrait of Coolbrith seated near one of her white Persian cats and wearing a large white mantilla on her head. Coolbrith died on Leap Day, February 29, 1928, and was buried in Mountain View Cemetery in Oakland. Her grave (located in Plot 11 at ) was unmarked until 1986 when a literary society known as The Ina Coolbrith Circle placed a headstone. Writing Her style was more than the usual melancholic or uplifting themes expected of women — she included a wide variety of subjects in her poems, which were noted as being "singularly sympathetic" and "palpably spontaneous". Her sensuous descriptions of natural scenes advanced the art of Victorian poetry to incorporate greater accuracy without trite sentiment, foreshadowing the Imagist school and the work of Robert Frost.Axelrod, 2003, p. 610 Current California poet laureate Carol Muske-Dukes wrote of Coolbrith's poems that, though they "were steeped in a high tea lavender style", influenced by a British stateliness, "California remained her inspiration." Recognition Her name is commemorated by Mount Ina Coolbrith, a 7,900-foot (2,400 m) peak near Beckwourth Pass in the Sierra Nevada mountains near State Route 70. Near her Russian Hill home, Ina Coolbrith Park, established earlier as a series of terraces ascending a steep hill, received a memorial plaque placed in 1947 by the San Francisco parlors of the Native Daughters of the Golden West. The park is known for its "meditative setting and spectacular bay views". Wings of Sunset, a book of Coolbrith's later poetry, was published in the year after her death. Charles Joseph MacConaghy Phillips edited the collection, and wrote a brief memorial to Coolbrith's life. In 1933, the University of California established the Ina Coolbrith Memorial Poetry Prize, given annually to authors of the best unpublished poems written by undergraduate students enrolled at the University of the Pacific, Mills College, Stanford University, Santa Clara University, Saint Mary's College of California, and any of the University of California campuses. -engraved headstone in 1986.]] The California Writers Club (CWC) occasionally selects a member, one distinguished by "exemplary service", to receive the Ina Coolbrith Award. In 2009, the award was given to Joyce Krieg, editor of the CWC Bulletin. In 2011, Kelly Harrison received the award for work on the anthology West Winds Centennial. In his 1997 novel Separations, author Oakley Hall set Coolbrith and others of her 1870 literary circle as main characters in the story. Hall was sympathetic to Coolbrith's legacy, himself helping to develop new California writers through the forum Squaw Valley Writer's Conference. In 2001, a $63,000 sculpture by Scott Donahue was placed in Oakland's central Frank Ogawa Plaza, adjacent to Oakland City Hall. The artist said his 13-foot-2-inch (4.01 m) polychrome patchwork statue was a composite image of 20 women, historic and current, important to Oakland, including Coolbrith, Isadora Duncan, Julia Morgan and more. Entitled Sigame/Follow Me, the sculpture elicited protests because the city did not follow its own process for acquiring public art and because "some people", according to Ben Hazard, Oakland's Craft and Cultural Arts Department leader, "just don't like the sculpture's looks". "Broken Promises" (page 2). By late 2004, the sculpture had been removed to a remote former industrial site called Union Point Park on the Oakland Estuary, opening to the public in 2005. The City of Berkeley in 2003 installed a series of 120 poem-imprinted cast-iron plates flanking one block of a downtown street, to become the Addison Street Poetry Walk. Former U.S. Poet Laureate Robert Hass determined that a Coolbrith's work should be included. A 55-pound (25 kg) plate bearing Coolbrith's poem "Copa De Oro (The California Poppy)" in raised porcelain enamel text is set into the sidewalk at the high-traffic northwest corner of Addison and Shattuck Avenues. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Axelrod, Steven Gould; Camille Roman; Thomas J. Travisano (2003). [http://books.google.com/books?id=OBGMZLPIqo8C&pg=PA610 The New Anthology of American Poetry: Traditions and revolutions, beginnings to 1900], Rutgers University Press, pp. 610–616, Chapter "Ina Coolbrith". ISBN 0-8135-3162-4 * Conmy, Peter Thomas; Oakland Free Library (1969). [http://books.google.com/books?id=CeBEAAAAMAAJ The Dismissal of Ina Coolbrith as Head Librarian of Oakland Free Public Library and a Discussion of the Tenure Status of Head Librarians], Oakland Public Library * Dickson, Samuel (1992). [http://books.google.com/books?id=y0P_E4drEB8C Tales of San Francisco], Stanford University Press. ISBN 0-8047-2097-5 * Egli, Ida Rae (1997). [http://books.google.com/books?id=wjK8YcoBC34C No Rooms of Their Own: Women Writers of Early California, 1849–1869], Berkeley, California: Heyday Books, 2nd edition. ISBN 1-890771-01-5 * Herny, Ed; Shelley Rideout; Katie Wadell (2008). [http://books.google.com/books?id=PuBRnAQJwnEC Berkeley Bohemia: Artists and Visionaries of the Early 20th Century], Layton, Utah: Gibbs Smith. ISBN 1-4236-0085-1 * Kennedy, Kate M. (1907). "Ina Coolbrith Day", Overland Monthly, San Francisco: Samuel Carson. * Leider, Emily Wortis (1991). [http://books.google.com/books?id=vgaoAAAAIAAJ California's daughter: Gertrude Atherton and her times], Stanford University Press. ISBN 0-8047-1820-2 *Rhodamel, Josephine DeWitt; Raymund Francis Wood (1973). Ina Coolbrith, librarian and laureate of California, Brigham Young University Press. ISBN 0-8425-1445-7 Notes External links ;Poems *"When the Grass Shall Cover Me" *"With a Wreath of Laurel", 1881 *"Isabella of Spain", 1893 *Poetry by Ina D. Coolbrith * Ina Coolbrith 1842-1928 at the Poetry Foundation *Ina Coolbrith at the Poetry Nook * Ina D. Coolbrith at PoemHunter (220 poems). ;About * Ina Coolbrigh (1843-1928), 1st poet laureate of California at Forgotten Newsmakers. * Ina Coolbrith and the California frontier at California Association of Teachers of English. ;Etc. * Ina Coolbrith Circle. Category:1841 births Category:1928 deaths Category:American librarians Category:American poets Category:Burials at Mountain View Cemetery (Oakland, California) Category:19th century in California Category:Former Latter Day Saints Category:People from California Category:People from Hancock County, Illinois Category:Poets Laureate of California Category:Smith family (Latter Day Saints)